Love Train
by sashabayleyfan
Summary: This story is about Sasha Banks and Byaley as they discover their love for one another after Sasha recieves and injury from Charlotte flair at Summer slam! Will Sasha and Bayley's relationship blossom or will it all come crashing down? Tune in as I will continue to write more chapters for this story!


Love Train 

CHAPTER 1

 _It was the night of Summerslam and Sasha Banks just had a crazy match against Charlotte Flair. During the match Sasha suffered a botched move and now was suffering from an extremely painful back injury. Bayley, Sasha Banks best friend, was going to be debuting the next night on RAW and was backstage at the event. When Bayley found out Sasha was injured she immediately ran to the trainers room just to see no one in there at all._

Bayley POV:

When I heard Sasha got injured my heart sunk to the floor. I ran to the trainers room immediately, but saw no one in there. All of a sudden I saw multiple of the higher ups running through the hall and saw them stop once they reached Sasha and a Tara, our physical trainer, in the parking lot. When I asked what was going Sasha apparently was trying to leave, but Tara wouldn't let her leave without getting checked and now was trying to keep Sasha from getting in her car.

"Bayley can you please go help calm Sasha down?" Triple H asked.

" Yes, sir," I replied and I ran over to Sasha as quickly as I could. Once I reached saw I grabbed Sasha's arm and pulled her away from her car.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasha asked angrily.

" Sasha you calm down and just relax for a minute." I said as I hugged her. When I did she immediately hugged me back and started crying.

" Sasha we need you to calm down and walk to the trainers room." I said as I rubbed her back lovingly. After saying that Sasha just kept crying for 2 minutes before finally whispering back in my ear;

" Bayley I'm too scared for what she's going to say. What if Tara says I need to be out of action for several months," Sasha said trying to tell me what was wrong, but just ended up making herself more upset as she thought about it.

" Sash, please go to the trainers room because you need to address this injury at some point, so please take care of this sooner rather than later." I whispered back in her ear. After a minute of not responding Sasha finally nodded he head, but took my hand, looked me in my eyes and said, " I'm only doing this for you, so unless you go with with I'm not going at all."

After Sasha said that I followed her to the trainers room and watched as Tara made her lay down on the bed, which Sasha started crying tears from how much pain she that caused. Tara tested Sasha for a concussion, but luckily she didn't suffer one. Tara then began to make Sasha start icing her back and gave her some Tylenol to help with a little bit of the pain. Sasha was still suffering a lot of pain, so Tara asked me to take Sasha to the ER for an emergency x-ray and I agreed that I would. She then left the room for and Sasha to talk to each for a little while before leaving for the hospital.

" How are you feeling Sash?" I asked as she started groaning from being in so much pain.

" I feel like shit," she paused as she started breathing more heavily ," it feels like someone ran me over 6 times and then processed me through a meat grinder,"

We then both started laughing but it quickly ended as Sasha started to scream in pain from laughing. I saw her eyes start to tear up after she laughed and almost started crying myself from seeing her so upset.

" Hey Bayley when are we going to the ER?" she asked me as her eyes started to tear up even more.

" We can leave right now if you want Sash?" Ireplied hoping she would say yes, so then I wouldn't have to look into her watery eyes.

" Please this hurts, so bad."

I then helped Sasha get up from the bed and told Tara we were leaving for the ER and she okayed it. Sasha and I got into my rental car and drove to the ER. During the ride there I tried to talk about things other than her injury to distract her from how much pain she was in. When we arrived Sasha looked very relieved and got out the car quite quickly considering she was injured.

Sasha POV:

When we arrived hospital I was surprisingly excited to get checked out now, especially since I knew Bayley was going to be by my side. Before walking inside I took Bayley in mine and said "Please promise you won't leave me alone in here."

" I promise I'll be with you for as long as can, but they I won't be able to everything with you Sash."

" That's okay just please try to stay by my side," I said as I stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

" I'll do everything I can Sash," she said back staring back into my eyes.

Bayley POV: 

Sasha looked so pretty especially as she stood next to me, holding my hand, and standing in the moonlight. Sasha and I walked into the ER and she told the receptionist what the problem was and got us into a room quickly since it was so late at night.

Sasha POV:

When we were going to my room we went through a cramped hallway and Bayley went ahead of me, she was still holding my hand, but I couldn't help but stare at her ass the entire time she was in front of me and I enjoyed I it a lot. It looked so nice and all I wanted to do was grab a handful of it, but I controlled myself and just kept walking. Once inside my room Bayley sat in the chair next to me and started asking me more about my injury.

" How did you even get injured Sash?"

" Charlotte tried dropping em in the corning but I fell and land bad on my spine." I then started to cry thinking about how my career might be over from this injury. It looked like Bayley was about ask something else, but got cut off when the doctor walked in. The doctor proceeded to ask what happened and told me that I was going get an x-ray. When I came back from my x-ray the doctor said she would be back with the results soon.

"So how did it go?" Bayley asked as I walked back in.

"She said she'll be back with results, but hopefully they aren't bad," I said being hopeful. Bayley then stood up and walked over to my bed. I was confused by this and sat myself up. Our faces were then so close to each others that I could feel her breathing.

" Umm… is there anything I can do to make you feel better until he comes back?" she asked.

" I have an idea," I said in a flirty voice and then put my left hand on Bayley's hip and my right hand on the side of face. I then brought Bayley in close and then I closed the distance.

Bayley POV:

I couldn't believe what was happening. I was kissing Sasha Banks. Sasha's my best friend though, so it didn't feel right at first but then I stopped caring and realised maybe it would feel more right we considered ourselves more than just best friends. I started really enjoying it. The way Sasha took control of it shoving her tongue down my throat it felt so good. I loved when I would start giving Sasha some good work with my tongue and just hear her moan, it was so sexy. After about 2 minutes of us not stopping we finally broke apart needing to catch a big breath.

" So did you enjoy that?" Sasha asked me with a sexy voice that turned me on a lot.

" It felt weird at first but your lips also felt so good I couldn't stop myself," I admitted. Sasha changed her expression from very happy to sort of confused after I said that.

" So is that all it meant to you? Did the kiss just feel good so you went with it?"

" No Sash, I really did enjoy kissing you I… I … I just …. I don't know it just caught me off guard a little. Look what I'm trying to say is that I really did like kissing you, but I'm just confused because I never thought you liked me like that." I confessed.

Sasha then replied ," I don't like you Bayley… I love you."


End file.
